


The Return of The Mustang

by Emilywho



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywho/pseuds/Emilywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy decides Jake needs cheering up and has an idea to return Jake's beloved car to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of The Mustang

Jake is sat spinning around on his chair looking glum.  
"You OK?" Amy looks up from her desk and questions Jake.  
"Yeah. I dunno. Need a good case and I'll be fine. Oh man I can't even go for a drive anywhere. This sucks." Jake stands and walks towards the break room.  
"I have the best idea to cheer Jake up!" Amy walks over to Boyle, who has also been concerned for Jake recently. A break up, financial trouble, no Mustang. Amy starts to explain her plan,  
"We find out who bought Jake's car. Well, if it got sold and not scrapped. We're cops, will be easy!" Amy smiled smugly. She loves to feel helpful, and giving people gifts.  
"Amy that's a great idea! I'll check with the guys downstairs, see if they have any information."  
"Great, I'll run checks on our database. This is a moment!" Amy puts her arm out in front of her to start a group chant but Charles has already entered the lift, she lifts her arm up to her head as if she were scratching it.

2 weeks later

"You ready?" Amy turns to Jake as they get ready to leave work for the day.  
"Yep, let's go."  
The two of them walk outside the precinct while arguing over who has the best running man dance move when Amy stops talking and hangs back while Jake walks ahead. He stops in his tracks and stares at the car that's parked out the front. Amy had a child-like grin, the rest of the gang have joined them outside.  
"Is this...? Oh my god it's her! My car!" Jake turns around, arms open wide, face full of excitement, "What's going on?"  
"She's back! All yours, here." Amy throws Jake the keys,  
"Thought you needed cheering up. We found her and all of us chipped in." Amy is so proud looking round at everyone.  
"You guys! But I can't, I owe you money."  
"Jakey it's a gift, we love you!" Boyle looks as though he could burst into tears, "it was Amy's idea." He gives Jake a look as if to say 'Amy, the girl you still have a crush on'.  
Jake looks at Amy and smiles, "Thank you so much. This is so sweet," he turns back to the car with love in his eyes, " I don't know who to hug first!" Jake looks genuinely torn. Amy turns to look at the gang with a confused expression. Jake then turns and hugs Amy.  
"Oh thank god." Amy says mid hug.  
They break apart,  
"That's not even the best news." Diaz joins the conversation.  
"Its not?"  
"Guess who owned the car," Diaz is smiling. Actually smiling, "The Pontiac Bandit."  
"Whaaaaaat?!" Jakes face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"And you get to do the honours. We got a location for him, he doesn't suspect a thing."  
"This is the best day ever! Miladies?" Jake opens the car doors and invites Amy and Rosa to the car.  
"Let's go get the bastard! What has he done to you my darling?" Jake strokes the steering wheel.  
Rosa and Amy look at each other, "Oh come on." Rosa rolls her eyes.


End file.
